through the eyes of madness
by deadpoolhulk
Summary: short monologs for the different Batman villans about their mindsets and the world around them.
1. Joker

[Through the eyes of madness: Joker]

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

There is something…. Enticing in the sound.

_Drip_

The feeling of knowing exactly what is causing the sound that is filling your mind.

_Drip_.

The knowledge you caused such an exquisite backdrop top the world.

_Drip_.

The sound of blood hitting the floor is a category that those fools in big companies never recognise as music.

There is the splatter of a head exploding into mist. LOUD _shocking_ attention grabbing unforgettable! Truly UNFORGETTABLE! I could dance forever in that moment.

I have one hell of a mean jazz step you know.

But it's over too quick. One measly moment where the bang of a gun can be drowned out by its consequences, and that's all you get. As much as I adore it, there is no way that it is worth all the hassle of cleaning up and hiding the body and- oh who am I kidding? Like I can ever be bothered with that kind of time wasting monotony.

Besides, why go to all that trouble if you're gonna hide it away? Am I right! I thought I was…. The sounds, the sights, the feel and the actions of murder are all unique little masterpieces. And to keep them to yourself would be just down right selfish.

And no one can ever call me selfish! When was the last time you saw me NOT sharing all I have with the people of this city? Huh? You know I'm right. My best toys. all my time and work and plans. all my best men. All given free of charge and without thought of reward to make a day in the life of a stranger absolutely unique.

I'm so very generous. Generous little me. HA-HA! And then they go and _hate_ me for it. Can ya believe it boys and girls? All they see is the twisted bodies and scared faces and they call me a monster!

They don't see the patterns in the blood. (For instance what I see is a puppy being strangled in it's sleep by a malnourished angel. Harley keeps insisting that it's a Mother hugging her young. And she had better well hope she isn't hinting at anything. She'd make a terrible mother!)

They never got to experience the cries and the begging and attempts to explain why there lives are worth MORE then being bled to death in some filthy unused basement, oh-so away from home. It's almost tragic in a funny kind of way. Like a dog with its legs broken, trying in vain to pull itself out of the way of the approaching steam roller that you have no intention of driving around.

If they made it, you'd be impressed. Wonder at the determination and spirit.

But it's just more fun to see them try. Fail. And die with an expression of hopelessness.

Besides, if you are gonna actually scare anyone with a steam roller, it needs a few good bloodstains to show you mean business!

There are so many who don't take me seriously.

And there is absolutely nothing that I can take seriously.

Take the Bat for an example. He puts on his cape and his mask with the absolutely adorable little ears. And he sits on a roof in the rain (such a good way to get himself pneumonia. Wouldn't that be a riot? Imagine the dark knight in bed with a thermometer in his grumpy scowling face. HAHAHAHAHA!) and he broods away all: "Gotham is DARK and GRIM and I am a man dressed like a Bat! And I shall fight this by being even grimmer! That'll solve everything!"

And even after the man talks to himself while wearing the worlds most expensive PJ's he expects people to take him seriously!

Can you believe it? I can't make my mind up which is worse. The fact that anyone calling themselves "flying-mouse-man" can have the gall to demand respect.

Or the fact that people are actually scared of him! What do I have to do to get that kind of respect? eh? Beat up armed men with my bare hands?

…..

One second thoughts, he can keep the damn fear. If he's willing to make such a fool of himself then he should be getting SOME benefits.

And out of every man, woman, child and severely flattened Dog in the world. HE is the one who understands me the most. Now isn't that what is really insane?

HA-HAHA-HAHE-HE-HE-HA! HA-HO-HOHE-HAHE!


	2. Harley Quinn

MASSIVE THANKS TO ROBIN'S WIFE FOR THE REVIEW! (And thanks for reminding me I didn't make it clear that it was the Joker last time.)

Right then with that said. On with chapter two!

[Through the eyes of madness: Harley Quinn]

Ya Know, a lotta people ask me: "Hey Harley? Why'd ya keep hangin' around with Mr. J? Don't ya know he's dangerous?" It's really kinda strange. Red, Selina, even Bat-Brains has done it. And you know what I say to that!

Bah!

You heard me. No one really knows my Puddin' like I do. It's not fair that they all judge him with out ever really gettin' to know him. I mean he's funny, and handsome, and he really does have a sweet heart deep down. He just never shows it to anyone else. 'Cause he loves me, and I love him. I know he loves me!

Well…. Yeah, he's knocked me about a couple times. But only if I deserved it! Like if it was my fault we got caught. Or he thought somethin' was my fault. Or if I wasn't making him happy enough and he got bored.

But I don't hold nothin' against him. And he always goes and makes up for it later, like that time he robbed a jewel place on Valentines Day for me.

And then there is Red, never would have met my BFF if I hadn't started this life. Ivy is kinda serious and gets annoyed easy. (The girl HAS to lighten up. Seriously.) She looks out for me. Helps clean up any bruises that I get from Pudd…. I mean. Any time I get hurt. Yeah. She really does love her plants though, she once stopped having anything to do with me for like, a month! And just because I stepped on one little flower.

After a while I just bought her about three dozen of the stupid things and she forgave me. Which was a relief because it had started to drive me up the walls not getting to do anything with her. (Red thinks if Mr. J knew how close we were he wouldn't like it. But me? I think he'd probably like the idea too much. *Sigh* Men.)

You know what's weird? Bats. He really doesn't like me, I can tell just by the way he looks at me, he's one of those people who thinks I'm some idiot air head with the mindset of a teenager. I hate people thinking I'm stupid! I've got a degree and everything! Just because I choose not to put the utmost effort into talkin' like some rich moron doesn't make me unintelligent. I know lotsa stuff. "Milgram and his study suggests that people are more willing to hurt others if they're told to do it by someone they can blame for their actions, or if they don't have to see their pain." See? Not many people know that!

But the thing is, as much as Bats-for-brains hates me, he's never really hurt me. I mean sure he's grabbed me, disarmed me and tied me up before I can so much as blink. But it's really rare for him to so much as bruise me.

And there are times when I coulda sworn I caught him givin' me a friggin look o' pity! Like he has any right to feel sorry for me, when it's his fault I keep getting locked up.

But anyways, if it weren't for Mister J. I wouldn't be havin' as much fun in life as I would if I were still a doctor hold up in some cramped office in Arkham. (I actually think my usual cell was bigger then my old office.) Nah, here I get to be famous! Everyone knows who Harley Quinn is. Nobody had ever heards of Harleen Quinzel and for good reason. I used to be so… ordinary. So common. Just another average Josephine working her way through life in a job that wasn't as special as I expected.

But then I got a new assignment. A Super villain! No, THE super villain. The most famous crook in the city. And when we talked for that first time….

He changed my world.

I started to think about the way he saw things, and I realised he was talking sense. Love at first sight. There was nothing else I could do but join him and make myself his girlfriend. The true love of the amazing and special Joker.

I would have been miserable for the rest of my life if I hadn't.

Right?


	3. Two Face

Thanks to Robinswife for the review.

[Though the eyes of madness: Two Face.]

I am a good man.

**I am a monster!**

I once believed that I was born in order to see justice flourish in Gotham.

**Justice is a joke. There is no justice!**

Yes.

**No!**

But I have learned my lesson. There is only one thing that matters.

**Nothing matters and there is one reason why!**

Chance.

**Chance!**

Nothing else is fair.

**Nothing else counts!**

You think it's better to rely on the choices of man?

**You think it's better to follow the law!**

Wrong!

**Wrong!**

Man will make mistakes. Choose wrongly, or for their own selfish sake.

**The law is corrupt. Controlled by the little men at the top who look down and control the world!**

No. The only true justice is something completely random.

**Put fate in the hands of something that doesn't care less!**

The flip of a coin.

**The flip of a scar covered coin!**

The coin doesn't care about you or me.

**The coin doesn't give a damn about life and death!**

It just carries out its task and makes the path clear.

**And in a glint of silver, the world finally makes sense!**

I thought I knew how the world was.

**When I was foolish and naive.**

I held onto the grand idea that I could make a difference.

**Give Gotham the lasting change I thought it needed.**

And to that idea, I worked with the Batman.

**And for that illusion. I sold myself to the Devil.**

It worked at first. I would give him all the information he needed and then prosecute the crooks he brought in tied and gagged.

**And just look how that turned out. Irony don't begin to cover it!**

The wretches of the underworld hated us.

**Hated him. Hated me.**

And between a district attorney.

**And the God damned Batman.**

Who do you think is the easier to hurt?

**The easier to get at? To break? To destroy! To inflict petty revenge! OF CAUSE THEY HURT US!**

I'll never forget the moment. The smirk on the crime bosses face. The glint of the bottle.

**The pain. The ever consuming pain that dragged us from humanity into the wretched wreck we have become.**

I was born again in that moment.

**Became Two Face forever!**

I am not insane.

**I am the only sane man!  
><strong>

You all sit around and watch the choices of evil men ruin everything. Every criminal in this rotten city has chosen to be nothing but the worst of humanity.

**You all think its fine to have the entire world written out by the feeble thoughts of the fat cats and governments!  
><strong>

But then there is me.

**You should look to US!**

Half good.

**Half evil!**

Half beautiful.

**Half nightmare.**

Half.

**And half!**

My names Harvy Dent.

**My name is Two Face!**

I see no reason I can't be both.

**Yeah. No reason at all!**

So the question is.

**The only question that matters is!**

How lucky do you feel?

**How unlucky are you?**

Want to find out?

**I think I'll test you.**

Heads?

**Or tails?**

…..

…**..**

YOU **LOSE!**


	4. Scarecrow

Through the eyes of madness: Scarecrow

Ah, hello there. I am so very glad to meet you, sit down, and take a seat. I insist. I want to have a little talk with you. I so rarely get to have a conversation with anyone these days, I get frustrated you see. But I'm sure you'll do better.

What's that? Why is there a dead man in the corner? Oh I was doing a test, just a simple test, I wanted to see exactly what would happen if I made a gas that targeted the part of the brain which creates fear, and kept it running for as long as possible. Ho-hum, it turns out the wretches heart gave out after less then ten minutes, so disappointing. Such a waste of my time. Ignore him. He's unimportant.

What I want to ask is when the first time you were truly terrified was? Not simply the memory of being scared of a diseased rat crawling along your feet and nibbling at your toes as you shuddered and shook, huddled in the locked basement. Begging your Grandmother to let you out. No, no, no, no. That is simply fear, the first time you felt true terror was the moment you realised you were no longer inside the womb. You can't remember it but it's true. I know it. The moment that you were dragged screaming and crying from the belly of your mother into a world of hate and evil and despair and WORTHLESSNESS. When you became just another wretched soul idiotically wasting your life away for nothing! That is the fear only a child can know. Someone who hasn't forced himself or herself to submit to the horror of reality to prevent themselves losing their minds!

The truth is that the meaning of life is to fear. To fear pain, to fear misery, to feel the constant fear of death that drives every action you have ever made. You eat to hold off death, you sleep to keep death at bay. You work and you live and you love simply so that you have the means to fend deaths clutches from you. **It's pathetic!** The worthlessness of human existence makes me want to retch! Everyone but me denies it, pretends that life is full of hope and love and compassion. _**NO NO NO NO!**_Don't be so naïve! The world is full of nothing but rage and greed and FEAR! Fear is what drives us, that binds us, I try…. I try and I slave and I work to open your eyes. To help you all see the truth, and you reject me for it. Brand me a monster! Everyone I killed died for a reason, a cause so much nobler then themselves. To spread the gospel and reveal the true state of reality. I swear I will not rest until the entire world has been freed and it shall be beautiful my friend. Seven billion souls screeching and wailing and crying out in terror as their minds consume themselves, it shall be a symphony of pure and unadulterated panic and I shall stand at the top of the pile as it's conductor, laughing as I help the rabble embrace a new way of living.

I am not mad. I am not insane. They label me as another one of Gothams crazed bags of flesh so as to avoid having to take me seriously. If only they knew, if only they knew. They will. They will fall on their knees and beg for forgiveness, yell that they were ignorant. I'll show them. I'll show them all!

HE understands me. He understands fear. He is like me. In almost every way. We teach the world what it means to feel afraid, we install terror in the harts of all who know that we are coming. Truly the Batman is a beautiful being. A true being. The only other person who is truly alive! Why doesn't he agree with me? Why? Why is he a symbol of hope to the cretins? Why would he waste his power? Only bringing fear to some? That isn't how it is supposed to work! FEAR MUST SPREAD! Fear must consume the globe, creep down the streets and through the windows, and invade your minds and your dreams. The world will know the true purpose of existence. And I will begin my crusade with Gotham. Once the city is consumed, once the Bat, and the Robin, and every other masked fool that stalks the rooftops is whimpering and broken, there will be nothing to stop me. None of the heroes outside this city are prepared for me. It does not matter how strong the so called "Superman" or the "Wonder Woman." Are, they are only as strong as there own minds. And when my delisious toxins take there souls it shall be themselves they battle, with all there power and strength they shall tear themselves apart. Mark my words, it is only after you survive the first confrontation that you posses even the slightest hint of a chance. And what a wonderful advantage that puts me on yes?

I am the most dangerous of all the foes Batman faces. The Cat? The vain little slut is too busy pretending she does not care for him. The Penguin? Obnoxious little pest. All he is good for is money, the moment he loses it, everyone who grovels at his feet will turn on him. The Croc is a wild beast. The Clown is a near second to me I admit. But his idiocy is his undoing, his determination to forever keep the spotlight on himself has never once done him well. They are all worthless. They have no purpose other then to distract the Batman between the battles of fear vs fear. The way it was always supposed to be.

Now then. I have talked for far too long. It is quite rude of me and I do apologise. Let's talk about you.

What is it you fear?

Loneliness? The deaths of all you love? Is it a certain animal that hurt you and traumatised you when you were but a child? Is it a certain person? Tell me. I promise I can keep a secret.

NO? my you are a quiet one. No matter. Hoh my. There is nothing else for me to do.

This is a new type of toxin I have been working on. I hope it works, I really do. Now don't struggle, everything will be fine I promise. Trust me I am a doctor. There now. Breath it in, deep breaths and live. Now you must tell me.

What is it you fear?


End file.
